


poor decisions

by noahfronsenburg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, May/December Relationship, Mild Painplay, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Watersports, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/noahfronsenburg
Summary: Like this, Alphinaud can’t stop him from going all the way in.





	poor decisions

**Author's Note:**

> i have three more paper comments to do and @TheVantass is a filthy disgusting enabler and honestly this is just For Me Specifically

It’s not clear which is the better payoff here: the fact that with Alphinaud’s knees pinned next to his head on the sheets his cunt is as wide and deep as it’s possible for it to be, or that he can’t get enough air into his lungs to scream properly, because even with both his hands over his mouth to muffle the noise it wouldn’t be enough.

Gaius is heavily predisposed toward the former option, simply because he likes well enough seeing Alphinaud’s chest heaving, his small tits bouncing with every gasping breath, but he much prefers being able to lean forward, his weight pushing the younger man’s knees back into the mattress, and bottom out inside his cunt. Like this, Alphinaud can’t stop him from going all the way in, like he sometimes tries—whimpering and moaning that there’s too much pressure on his cervix, even when he’s only barely halfway down Gaius’ cock.

Gaius knows full well that half of what gets Alphinaud off is that pressure, feeling like his cervix is about to give way, being so full he can’t breathe. And isn’t this the perfect angle, because he can’t—not literally folded in half, his pelvis up off of the bed, flattening his lungs.

If Alphinaud wanted him to stop, he’d say so. Gaius would.

He hasn’t yet.

Gasping for breath, sweat dripping from his hairline down into his eyebrows, Gaius just pulls out and fucks the head of his cock in and out of Alphinaud’s hole gently, feels him clenching down, trying not to let go, before he goes all the way back in. Halfway down, he can feel his cockhead meet the resistance of the back of Alphinaud’s vagina, but it can stretch. And stretch. And stretch it does, until Gaius is all the way home, spitting curses between his teeth as Alphinaud clenches _helplessly_ around him, eyes rolled partway back and sobbing. “You like that?” Gaius asks, hoarse voice turned ragged with how dry his throat is, rolling his hips just to feel the way the back of Alphinaud’s cunt catches on his cockhead, just kissing it. Against the base of his stomach, crushed into his pubic bone, he can feel Alphinaud’s clit throbbing with blood rushed to it.

Alphainud nods, not daring to uncover his mouth. Smart lad. He’s come twice already, shuddering and clenching helplessly around the inexorable girth of Gaius’ erection, the force of the constriction almost enough to push him back out. Gaius is close now, though, verging on his own orgasm, his heartbeat loud enough he can almost taste it. “Take it,” he growls as his only warning, and then pulls out, gets his balance.

At this angle, he can put his entire weight into fucking Alphinaud, and he does, every thrust making the entire bed slam and bounce against the wall. He bares his teeth, groaning low in his throat at the sheer heat and tightness against him, clenching down. Alphinaud’s cunt is pulling at him, and Alphinaud shrieks again when Gaius bottoms out next, just starts grinding, so close, so close—he rolls Alphinaud a little further back, rocking deep into him.

The shift in angle is apparently enough to compress Alphinaud’s bladder, because he pisses himself immediately. Or squirts; it’s not entirely clear, the spray of fluid just dribbling down the base of Gaius’ stomach, over the bottom of his cock, to drip onto the bed. When Gaius leans further forward, bending down to kiss Alphinaud the moment he moves his hands, he lets loose another gush, this time definitely smelling of piss. Gaius’ cock has to be just completely on the width of his bladder, pushing anything left inside out, and Alphinaud claws at the back of his head and his neck as they kiss, muffling his yells of aroused agony into Gaius’ open, waiting mouth.

All the way inside him, crushing Alphinaud’s womb back into his spine, Gaius came, biting down on Alphinaud’s lip until it bled. “Yes,” Alphinaud kept chanting, voice shaking. “Yes, yes—“ their foreheads pressed together. Alphinaud was clenching around him, rolling into another shaking, sobbing orgasm, and when Gaius kissed him again, let go of his knees and pulled out, half-soft, Alphinaud curled up, knees to his chest, and gasped in pain when Gaius parted the lips of his cunt to watch his own semen drip back out, mixed with Alphinaud’s own piss.

“Oh,” Alphinaud groaned, “That will still be bruised in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> at this point you all know who i am.


End file.
